Lost in the Woods
by TheCrystalLotus
Summary: Aredhel Léralondë didn't ask to be magically teleported to Middle Earth and have to live in a whole different environment. She just wanted to be at home, watching re-runs of dorky kids programs, but now she's stuck in a realm she only heard about in books. ON HOLD
1. You Don't Know What Pressure Points Are?

**Crystal: I can't believe I finally got this out! It is going to be the end of my winter break in two days, and now I'm thinking to myself "I probably should have started this story earlier!" Well, I guess it's too late for that now, so enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit or any of its characters, only my own.**

* * *

They found her by the riverside, in a muddy black dress. Her porcelain skin looked almost as if it was white paste, contrasting greatly to her phoenix hair. Her hair was the odd part though. Her hair wasn't a normal shade of red-brown, like some woodland elves. It was the color of a perfect apple, gracing the tips of her pointy ears, flaming up even more, as the sunlight hit a portion of it through the foliage above.

She was a beauty to behold. She was like a one of a kind gem that not even the richest kings or bravest warriors could get. She looked like a shy child, innocent, yet playful, the perfect look for a maiden to have.

However, this girl was lethal.

* * *

I woke up, unsure of my surroundings. I was lying on a bed. Not my bed though. It was a stiff, rough bed. All around me, there was wood everywhere.

This definitely wasn't my bedroom in my home, in my neighborhood. In fact, I had never seen a place like this in my life. "Hello?" I called out, not sure if I was going to get a response. I was really hoping that this wasn't one of those freaky looking horror movies, where a clown man steps out of the shadows, claiming to have kidnapped me.

I took off the blanket, and jumped out of bed. I felt the cold floor, looking down to realize that I didn't have any shoes on. _"Oh well." _I thought, shrugging my shoulders. I turned around swiftly, looking for an exit out of this creepy room.

In front of me was a mirror. I looked exactly the same as I usually was. I still had the same hair, same dreary clothes, and same figure. I thought everything was normal. That was, until I saw something poking up slightly from my hair. I tenderly reached up to where the pointy thing was, as brushed away my hair.

"_Holy macaroni with ketchup on top!" _

I nearly screamed, to find that my round ears (that every human is supposed to have) had been replaced with what looked like elf ears. My hand immediately went for my one of my strange looking ears, and in a desperate attempt to convince myself that it was not real, started trying to claw it off. Well, that only hurt me a lot, and made me realize something about myself.

"_Aredhel Léralondë." _I spoke to myself. _"You are officially a nut-job. It's ok though, everybody was always telling you that it would come true one day. You just didn't believe it at the time… So here you are, hallucinating your way to Hell. That is why, you need to get out of here, like now." _

Finding the door next to the mirror, which I hadn't noticed before, I ran towards it, pushing it open, and finding a long looking hallway. Not knowing what else to do, I ran down the hallway… Only to find six more hallways that looked identical…. This was not going to be easy.

"I see that you have awakened." Somebody said behind me. I slowly turned around, scared it would be the creepy clown man that I was freaking about, but instead it was a young looking woman. She had copper colored hair and had sharply accented features. In all, she was pretty.

I immediately moved my hands up in the defensive posture that I was taught. I didn't know karate, and I wasn't so good with weapons, but I was good with my hands. My hands for what, you ask? Pressure points.

One jab with my fingers, and that part of your body was out of the game. And as wrong as that sounds, I didn't want to only say limbs, because the stomach and the neck can be dealt with too.

This was probably the only defensive thing I knew how to do though, so I was pretty much worthless.

I took a careful step forward, and so did the woman. She was watching, calculating my every mood, which to tell you the truth, kind of freaked me out. Her brown eyes were intense, giving me the vibe that she was she wasn't the type to joke around, or take things lightly.

"_Ok!" _I thought to myself. I had to be like a ninja. _"Sneak attack, go!" _I suddenly ran towards her, sidestepping and aiming my fingertips for her shoulder. She was ready for this though, and grabbed my arm in anticipation, squeezing it slowly while narrowing her eyes. Oh, she was a killer.

"_Sneak attack two, go!" _I shouted in my head, and suddenly jabbed her shoulder blade. She gasped slightly, letting go of my now bruised arm, in order to get feeling back into the rest of her other arm. Yeah… That wasn't exactly going to work.

Suddenly realizing that I needed to run, I started running down identical hallway number three, and pushed the door at the end of it out of the way. There was a throne in this room and right next to the throne stood two men. They both looked alike with their white-blonde hair, but one of them, who looked younger, had striking blue eyes and the other one had some… interesting choice of headwear.

Suddenly, I felt someone pushing me back, and felt something sharp at my throat. Oops, I had forgotten about the angry-cat girl I was running from, just a second ago.

"It seems that our stranger has woken up." The older man spoke, moving back to his throne, and looking down on me. I would have backed away, but then again, I had a knife pointed at my throat.

"Tauriel, release her." I immediately felt the knife fall off my throat, and out of reflex, I touched my hand to my throat, swallowing. The woman, now known as Tauriel, moved to the side of me in one swift move. Her arm was still limp, resting on her side.

"Where is it you are from?" The man asked.

"Umm…" I wasn't sure how to respond to the man who looked like he was going to kill me. I moved my head to the side a little. "I'm from Massachusetts."

"Massachusetts?" The man questioned, looking confused. "There is no such place on Middle Earth."

"Middle Earth?" I questioned, narrowing my eyes a little bit. "Where I come from, there is no such place as Middle Earth, only Earth! Holy shit! How the hell am I supposed to fucking get home?" While I was cursing up a storm, all three elf people were looking at me strangely.

"You do indeed seem strange for an elven." Tauriel commented. I took a quick glance at her arm and it didn't look so good. I thought a proper apology was in order.

"And by the way!" I said, stopping my rant of swears. "I am so sorry for what I did back there! I can fix your arm no problem! Please don't kill me! I was only using self-defense! I can't die this young! I still haven't done anything fun with my life, like ride a cat to the-" Tauriel put her working hand up, stopping me mid-sentence.

"This is no place to apologize for your actions." She spoke with an angry aura around her. I cringed. "Will you be so kind as to return my arm back to normal?" I took scared steps towards her, finally reaching her arm, and jabbing it in a few more places.

Tauriel sighed in relief, rotating her now not numb arm around. "What sorcery is this?" The man in the throne asked. I turned around, narrowing my eyes slightly.

"It's not sorcery! It's called pressure points! Duh!"


	2. I Go To Training Without Armor

**Crystal: Yay! The second chapter! Speaking of this fanfic- OH MY GOSH I WENT TO SEE THE HOBBIT YESTERDAY! It was so freaking amazing, words cannot even begin to describe the awesomeness on IMAX! **

**Okay, so now that we're done with that, let's move on to the second chapter! **

**Disclaimer: Look on the first chapter. Any songs that are also used in this story, is purely made up.**

* * *

I paced around the room, occasionally stopping to think. Mr. Fancy Pants on the throne had Tauriel "escort" me back to my room until further notice. Yeah, more like throw me in a locked room as a prisoner, and when I mean a locked room, I literally mean that they locked me in this creepy room because I was probably seen as some kind of threat.

"_I mean, come on!" _I thought to myself. _"I'm only a threat when someone steals my cookies! These people are probably ten times as strong as me! How am I supposed to take out an army of hostile elves, when they were trained to kill at birth with one look?"_

I was so busy, pacing around the room in a crazy-woman state, that I didn't see someone at the door. As soon as I heard a someone take a foot forward, I turned around, only to find myself face to face with the young white-blonde haired elf. "Holy macaroni!" I screamed.

I kicked forward, causing myself to fall backwards, and hit my tailbone on the stool. Out of pain, I jumped up, only to hit my head on the top railing next to the window. Shit. Well that was smooth.

"Are you alright?" The man asked as I slowly got up, cursing my way to the end of the earth.

"Yeah, yeah, doing fine." I managed to mutter out while seeing stars in my vision. It took me a few seconds to get back on my two feet after that embarrassing freak-out session. Then I noticed that the man had been staring at me the whole time with an amused expression.

I got kind of aggravated. I mean, I think you would too if somebody was laughing at you for a mess-up that was totally out of your control. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"You are strange and amusing." He replied back, still staring at me with those ice eyes. I grumbled and made my way back to the bed.

"Whatever." I grumbled, barely audible. "Take a picture, it will last longer." Apparently though, the man heard it, and his amused expression turned into confusion.

"I am afraid I do not know what you mean by that statement." He asked, confusion lacing his voice. I just rolled my eyes in response. I know I was being really rude, but this guy was acting like a damn robot.

"What is your name?" The man asked, still apparently curious.

"Aredhel." I replied. "I know, I know, it's a weird name for a person such as myself, don't rub it in."

"I was not attempting to make any comment about your name." He spoke, his face expression turning into a blank one, making it impossible for anyone to read. "I am Legolas Greenleaf. Son of Thranduil." Now it was my turn to laugh.

"I-I'm sorry." I said between giggles of laughter. "You guys really know how to make names sound like-like little tiny pixies!" Legolas seemed offended by this, but if he was, he didn't let too much of his emotion show.

"The King has asked to see you once more." He just responded. My eyes nearly popped out of my head.

"Why the heck didn't you tell me before!" I exclaimed in shock. "I swear to God." I mumbled under my breath as I started to walk out of the now unlocked door. "I feel that any moment, that man is going to jump off his high and mighty throne, and try to kill me for being human."

* * *

"Since you appear to look like one of our kind." The King (who I assumed was Thranduil) said. "I will let you stay here under surveillance. However, that means that you must also start acting like one of us. You shall be taught hand-to-hand combat by Tauriel and how to use a bow and arrow by Legolas. However, it appears that you possess some form of… sorcery." He said. I groaned inwardly at the mention of Legolas. Great. Now I would have a stalker.

I grumbled beneath my breath. IT WAS NOT SORCERY, ONLY BASIC NERVE TARGETING! I WASN'T A DAMN WIZARD! DID I LOOK LIKE I HAD THE CAPE AND THE HAT WITH THE MAGICAL FLIPPING STICK?!

"So therefore, if you try to kill any that belong to this kingdom, you shall be put to death immediately. My trust must be earned, and as you will soon learn, I can wait for a very long time. Do we have a deal, or would you prefer to rot in the dungeons?"

I took a moment before grumbling: "God, it's not like I'm a creepy clown axe murder or anything…" Before Thranduil could reply to that snarky comment, I quickly added in: "Yeah sure, whatever. I'll do it."

"That will be all then." Thranduil said. This has nothing to do with what just happened, but I couldn't sleep the whole not at all, so it officially put the cherry on the top of this crappy day.

* * *

I had to run to the fields at the crack of dawn the next day, to meet Tauriel for my first hand to hand combat lesson. I was going to be honest here, Tauriel scared me to death, and she was even scarier than my cat, Tibi, which was telling you something.

When I got there, I found armor waiting on the ground next to our supposed training spot. I tried to get in to it, but for me, it was virtually impossible, so I decided to just go without. Then again, I really didn't want to be ripped to shreds by a metal sword. It was not the most peaceful way to go.

Tauriel soon came and when she saw me, she looked at me from the toes and up. "You must wear the armor." She said, seemingly dissatisfied by my lack of protection.

"I think I can go without." I stubbornly said, crossing my arms in front of my chest. I was not going to wear armor and that was that. Little did I know, that I would really need it.


	3. Freak Accident And Awkward Conversations

**Crystal: I have nothing to say here except: Thank you to "lostfeather1" for being the first reviewer! You get a virtual cookie! Thanks, and I really hope there is more to come! **

**Disclaimer: Look on the second chapter.**

* * *

Tauriel lunged at me for the hundredth time now. I responded by ducking and sweeping under her feet, to which she jumped with her sword poised. I thought this was supposed to be hand-to-hand combat? Not weapons combat? I then quickly sprung up and faked her out to the left, using my other set of fingers to nab her right in the shoulder blade.

Tauriel had insisted that I would have to show her what I could do, before she began properly training me. To tell the truth, I didn't exactly like Tauriel that much, but she seemed to be pretty friendly once you got to know her. She had been right, she was very hard to beat in a match.

Just as she was about to punch me in the nose, I ducked and immediately felt immense pain in my chest. Pain that I knew very well. My hand instinctively went to my chest, gripping on the soft fabric. Suddenly, I felt Tauriel's knife nick me on the side of my arm, but I was in too much pain to do anything about.

Tears started to blur up my vision and I slowly started gasping for air, sinking down towards the ground.

"Aredhel?" I heard Tauriel's voice above me. I tried to respond but choked on something else. I put my other hand to my lips and pulled back to find blood. Lots of blood, covering my whole hand now. "Aredhel?" I felt two hands at my side. "Aredhel, are you ok? Aredhel!"

Just before I slipped into darkness, all I remembered was two strong arms lifting me up, and then everything was black.

* * *

"_Sam, what are we going to do with her?" My mother asked my father next to my unmoving figure on the hospital. I was really awake; they just didn't have the energy to look at the monitors right now. _

"_We have to keep her for now, Rachel, otherwise we could be seen as parents who abandon a child in need, and that would not be good for our status at the moment." My father replied, always the practical one. _

"_I just wished we had a normal child, who was healthy, and made friends, and one that we don't need to look after all the time!" My mother sobbed, burying her face into my father's vest. _

"_Someone to look after…" I thought to myself. From the moment I had been born I was a burden. I was a constant disappointment to those around me. I could never make anyone happy._

_I was a failure as a human being. _

I shot up, sweating profusely. I buried my head in my hands. _"It's ok, Aredhel." _I told myself. _"It was just a dream." _I kept telling myself that, trying to convince my brain that this was true. Only, there was a problem. That dream had been real long ago.

"I see that you have awakened." I sharply turned around, knocking a water jug off the nearby table.

"Holy shit!" I said when I noticed that it was Legolas. "Stop doing that!"

"I apologize for making you so upset." He said as he stood up from the wooden bench nearby and took two long strides to get to my bed. "You had collapsed during your training session with Tauriel."

"Oh." I blinked, remembering the blood that I saw. The prominent pain that was once in my chest had faded to a dull pain. Legolas was still looking at me.

"What is it that happened to you on the training field?" Legolas questioned me. "It did not look to be a lighthearted matter." I sighed. This was inappropriate, but this guy was really hot. It was too bad that he was one of those overly curious guys.

"I have a disease that is called Cardiac Arrhythmias." I explained, now looking down at the floor. "My heart beats irregularly, and sometimes it causes weird things to happen, like coughing up blood and chest pain." I looked up, only to see that Legolas's face had turned into one of confusion.

"You don't need to understand." I said quickly. "The only thing anybody needs to know, is that bad things happen." Legolas nodded quietly.

"My father was notified about this." He said, informing me. I groaned quietly.

"Sometimes I think that your father is going to eat me for dinner." I grumbled.

"Our people do not enjoy eating each other." He said, trying to assure me. I smiled a little bit, letting the fact turn into a joke. "My father is only trying to look out for the welfare of this kingdom." I didn't know if Legolas knew his father very well or not, but I felt that his statement didn't answer any part of my question. Looking after a kingdom was not the same as being creepy.

"So that means that he thinks I am a threat." I retorted, closing my eyes once more.

"No, not to any of our kind, although none of us know what you are." Legolas said. "It is quite strange. You look like one of our people, but you are not from this kingdom, and you sleep normally, although elves do not sleep."

"Uh yeah, about that." I said. "I had a crappy night because I couldn't sleep at all. So I guess that's another similarity." I took a lock of my bright red hair, and started twirling it around with my index finger.

"Sorry about being so rude earlier, by the way." I apologized, smiling a little. "Even though everyone's names here does sound a little-fairy like, that was not a nice thing to say."

"You need not apologize." Legolas said, walking towards the door. "However, we are nothing like pixies." And with that, he walked back out the door. All I could do was groan and flop back down on my pillow.

Even if he was a little annoying at first, I decided that Legolas was a good person. I really hoped that I would get better by tomorrow though, because I really didn't want to make an elf with more fighting experience and strength five times mine mad. I was afraid to become someone's next meal.

Oh God, how was I going to have my lesson in archery tomorrow?


	4. Caution: Animals Crossing

**Crystal: Wow! I can't believe that I uploaded all these chapters in one day so far and I got two reviews! Thanks so much for the support, and I hope it will continue, because I have more virtual cookies in my basket! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Look on the second chapter.**

* * *

Waking up for archery practice nearly killed me, and I'm not saying that lightly. Yesterday, after I nearly bled to death, and had an extremely awkward conversation with Legolas, I had to go to the throne room and got grilled by Thranduil on what happened to me. Seriously, I wish I was back at home, where people knew there was something wrong with me, and left me alone.

Then again, from personal experience, being lonely isn't a pleasant feeling either.

When I got to the same place I went to yesterday, I found Legolas there, waiting for me with another set of arrows and a bow. I walked past him to grab my equipment of the grass, but he seemed to notice my bloodstained wound on the side of my arm that I received, from the generosity of Tauriel.

"What happened to your arm?" Legolas questioned as I started walking back towards him.

"Yesterday, Tauriel nicked me with her knife." I responded, feeling indifferent. "It's not a problem though, so I can manage!" As you see, I was trying to act chipper, despite the burning wound on my arm. I didn't want to look like a wimp compared to all the other elves who were much more experienced in combat than me.

Legolas just raised one eyebrow at me in a response that clearly told me: "I don't believe you and because of your arm, you're going to screw everything up." I just huffed in response and started trying to fire arrows at the nearby target. Who the heck was he to contradict my choices? I mean, he was the prince, and held more power in his position then I could ever in my life, but we weren't even friends yet. Or were we?

"Are you not going to take advice from me before you start to let arrows loose?" Legolas asked, trying to be helpful but sounding snarky.

"Nope!" I replied already upset. Why was I so upset? Was it because I was finally becoming friends with the one guy who I thought was a complete stalker? Maybe. But back where I came from, I was known to have a temper on me, which didn't help me make any friends.

I let the arrow loose, hardly even registering that I just shot one. And… My arrow hit a nearby tree.

I inwardly groaned in frustration and tried again. It wasn't easy that with someone who could let an arrow loose with his eyes closed and hit his target, was standing right behind me, and was probably criticizing my archery skills right now. My next arrow hit right next to the center circle.

I cheered for my self by pumping my fist up in the air once. _"I only need to focus the bow a little straighter." _I thought to myself, getting in position. I really hoped the Legolas was watching to see me succeed. Then I could say that I was actually doing fine with my arm.

"TWANG!" I let the arrow loose, feeling it in slow motion. The wind from the arrow's speed caressed my cheek, and the sound seemed to reverberate through the air. The only thing now that I could see was the center of the target; the red circle that was taunting me. This was the perfect moment to strike it.

Closer, closer, and closer the arrow got to the center. _"I'm going to hit the center!" _I squealed in delight in my mind._ "I am actually going to succeed in something!" _The thought made me so happy to know that I had accomplished something. _"Almost there!" _I told myself, waiting it anticipation.

The arrow suddenly veered upwards and struck the foliage above. "HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?" I screamed in my mind, furious that I was so confident for nothing. All of a sudden, an animal shriek pierced through the air.

I had just killed an animal, and I doubt that was the work of my arm.

I dropped my bow, running towards the bundle of fur that had just dropped from the trees, tears collecting in my eyes. The poor thing looked like a squirrel, although I wasn't sure what it really was. Its face was frozen in terror. Without realizing it, I picked up the animal and started cradling it near my chest, starting to sob too.

I suddenly felt a warm hand on my shoulder and looked up. I probably looked like a mess right now, but I really didn't care. Above me was Legolas with a blank expression on his face. "It was not your fault." He told me, my tears continuing to streak down my face.

"Of course it was!" I was still sobbing. "I'm an animal killer! See? Your father was right when he thought I was going to murder something in this kingdom!" Legolas appeared very uncomfortable, not knowing how to calm me down as I continued to sob about being a murder.

Finally, he interrupted my eight time of almost kissing the poor thing. "You have actually done Mirkwood a favor." I stopped sobbing, to look up at him in curiosity. "These beasts are known to ravish the trees around the areas surrounding our palace. We must always kill them off when we see them."

I gasped in horror. How could elves want to murder cute little creatures like these? And how could they be beasts? I held up the dead animal. "But it's so cute." Legolas sighed in exasperation. I am also known to tire people out.

"Here, I will show you." He said. We walked back to the target area, with me still holding the dead squirrel in my arms. I gently placed it on the floor, with Legolas giving me an amused look. When I got back up, Legolas started to instruct me on how to place the bow in my hands, and how to fire.

I kept trying to let loose arrows, but they only hit the corner of the target and mostly, the trees. I sighed. I was getting nowhere with this. Suddenly, I felt the warm body, belonging to Legolas, surrounding me. I tried to turn my head back, but didn't want to hit him in the nose, so refrained from doing so. I felt my cheeks heating up slowly. This was embarrassing.

"You must put your hand here, and the bow lower." Legolas explained, like nothing wrong was going on, and moved the two objects into position. His hands came to rest on top of both of mine. "Now, fire." He said. I let the arrow loose.

It was just about to hit the middle of the target, and I might have squealed in delight a little. Everything was going smoothly.

Then a bird flew in front of the arrow and got hit.

* * *

"Tauriel!" I shouted when I found the copper haired elf. My eyes were still puffy from all the crying I did about the two dead animals.

"What do you want?" She asked in a rather rude manner. She probably had somewhere to go. "And why are you holding two dead animals in your arms?"

So that is how, I ended up dragging Tauriel to the stables with me for a proper burial for the two animals I killed.

"I am so sorry I killed you." I sang as the anthem. "I didn't mean to. I love animals. I am just really bad with the bow. Please don't become angry spirits and attack me."


	5. My Skull Is My New Best Friend

**Crystal: Hey guys! I just wanted to say, that these past few chapters have not been so serious, but soon it will be. I want to do two things: First, show how Aredhel has changed over time, and secondly, start to get more into the plot of the whole thing. I just wrote this because I don't want anyone to have any questions about why Aredhel has started to become more serious. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Look on the second chapter.**

* * *

Tauriel started to walk away from our burial sight as soon as she heard me sing the first five verses of my song. "Wait, Tauriel!" I cried out. "Where the heck do you think you're going?"

"I am going to do something worthwhile my time." She replied back, almost letting out a short laugh. Well that was rude. "I do not have time to indulge in the foolish burial that one has set up for an enemy of Mirkwood." That was even ruder.

"Can I at least come with you?" I shouted, having nothing to do. Wandering around the castle aimlessly wasn't my style.

"No. You are not useful to the task I must accomplish." She shouted back in a short answer. I felt my heart drop a little, if it even was possible. I sung one more verse of my burial song for dead animals, and then walked away. Hall after hall, step after step, I really didn't know where I was walking, but I passed multiple bath houses, weaponry rooms, and somehow, I ended up in what looked like a prison.

Each one of the cells was next to each other, in neat little rows. As I walked on the thin walkway, the cells never seemed to end, stretching on in rows forever and ever.

I came to one prison cell that I found interesting. It still had a skull in it, which sent shivers up my spine, but also made me wonder how long someone could stay down here. I touched the cold metal of the door, rubbing my fingers across it in thought. Anyone could freeze down here, starve, or most likely, die.

Looking at the skull, I wondered how long that person must have waited for someone to come rescue him, until he finally gave up all hope of ever getting out, and decided to accept his/her life as it was then. I slowly opened the gate, now feeling the cold metal press against my skin once more.

When I walked inside, as creepy as this might sound, I picked up the skull, and held it in my palm, just looking at it for a moment. Suddenly, the doors gave a squeak, and I turned around, just as the door shut.

I ran to the door, banging on it with my fists, but it wouldn't open. "Hello!" I called out in panic. "Hello? Is anyone there? I'm trapped in a cell with a human skull and the doors won't open! Hello? Hello?!" I started banging on the door as loud as I could. I winced and saw that I had created bruises on the sides of my fists, but I couldn't give up, otherwise I would end up like that skull in the corner. I screamed for what seemed like hours, but I never got a reply.

I sat down and buried my face into my now bleeding hands. Nobody was coming. I had been an idiot! I should have at least found a stone somewhere to act as a doorstopper!

"Aredhel?" Suddenly, I heard my name being called. I ran over to the door and was immediately banging on it.

"I'm over here! I am over here!" I screamed. Suddenly, Legolas appeared right in front of my cell. "Please get me out!" I nearly screamed again, almost in a state of panic.

"Aredhel, you could have just pushed on the side right here, as you did not lock yourself in with a key." Legolas explained, showing me how to do it. When the door was open, I ran out taking in gulps of fresh air. I felt so stupid.

"Thank you so much!" I cried, almost hugging the prince. Legolas seemed shocked. "I thought I was going to be trapped in there forever, like that skull!" I quickly grabbed the skull, before Legolas shut the door to the cell again. I was going to keep the skull as a souvenir.

"How did you know that I was stuck there?" I asked, wondering.

"I was near the dungeons." He explained. "From there, your screams were hard for anyone to ignore." I blushed slightly. That was true. I was named loudest screamer in the yearbook at my school.

I was so busy thinking of the skull, that I didn't notice that we had already gotten to the gate to the outside wilderness. I gazed at all the foliage, thinking. "It must be nice." I murmured to myself. "To be able to live in a place as pretty as that." Apparently though, Legolas heard me.

"I was about to go outside right now." Legolas explained. "Would you like to come with me?"

"Sure." I smiled, walking to the stables with him. As soon as we got to the stables, I noticed that there were about ten horses all around. Legolas immediately went to the very last horse, the white one.

I decided to choose the black one in the middle. It was pretty tall though, so I didn't know if I could get on.

"Do you need assistance?" Legolas asked, offering his hand for me to use as a platform. I blushed, quickly shaking my head no. What the flipping pancakes was the blushing all about? I had done so much of it today! And besides, that would be too embarrassing.

So there I was, jumping up and down in order to see the other side of the horse, while Legolas stood by my side, amusement the only thing showing on his face. Finally, I jumped for the last time, and gave up. I turned around, a little bit of the blush still apparent on my face.

"Would you help me?" I asked, grumbling that my pride had been bruised. Legolas just smiled, and again offered his hand as a platform. I happily stepped on it, and was able to get to the horse. I stumbled on the top a little, and Legolas shot out his hand and placed it on my back to steady me. Immediately, a felt a little tingle run from his hand and into my back.

My eyes widened a fraction, and by the time I looked back, Legolas was already on his horse. What was that? It felt really weird and creepy, but at the same time… nice?

In order to hide my embarrassment, I quickly flicked the reins on the horse's back, and started off into the forest. Legolas quickly caught up with me, and then sped off. My eyes narrowed in competition. So he wanted a race with me? He was going to get it.

I flicked the reins a little harder than I needed to, and sped off in pursuit of the prince's horse. "_Faster, faster!" _I thought to myself. I could see Legolas's horse in sight. "Ha!" I yelled as my horse went even faster, if that was possible.

The foliage sped by, and my face was nicking a bunch of branches, but I didn't care. _"Is this what it is like to truly feel free?" _I thought to myself, smiling. My horse was head to head with Legolas's now. I kept smiling. _"How is this even possible to almost be beating the prince with no years of experience?" _

All of a sudden, Legolas stopped, and my horse sped past him. _"Why did he stop?" _I thought.

"Aredhel! Watch out!" Legolas called from behind. I whipped my head around to see a giant gap in the ground approaching. I gasped, quickly swerving my horse to the side in an attempt to stop it, but it kept going. How did I stop this thing? Just as we were about to fall into the gap, I did the last thing I could think of.

I jumped.


	6. A Lot Of Déjà Vu And Blushing

**Crystal: I've gotten so many reviews! I would like to give a special thanks to two guests (one of which is named "Aisha") and "****ChinchillaMad". Please keep up the good reviews! Also, I am really sorry that this chapter is so short! I wanted to get this part out there before our mystery guests (not OC's) appear! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Look on the second chapter.**

* * *

Time is a funny thing. Sometimes, while it seems like a regular one second to someone, it seems like an eternity to another. The latter is what I felt right now. I could feel everything happening in slow motion.

The long drawn out sound of despair coming from my horse as he slowly slid on the ground and fell over the edge, into the murky abyss. Its eyes shining as it gave me

The plants slowly rustling in the early evening wind as I was slowly falling, my arms and limbs all spread out.

Then all of a sudden, time began at normal pace again. I felt, face first onto rocky ground; the horse's wail dragging out at it fell to the depths. And then I was sliding down. Jumping had only bought me time. I was facing the harsh reality that I was probably going to die.

Suddenly, I felt a strong hand gripping my arm and looked up from my shock to find that Legolas was holding it. Slowly, I pushed myself up and climbed back up to the point where I didn't need Legolas's assistance anymore.

I looked back down at the sharp drop and gulped. "Thanks." I said, this time gratefully. "I would have probably ended up like the horse."

"We couldn't have that, could we?" Legolas replied, smiling a little. I grinned back and turned around to have the cool evening breeze blow in my face, mostly to calm myself down. That had been a terrifying experience, believe it or not. I was never riding faster than fifty miles per hour next time. The next thing I saw blew my mind away.

Slowly, from behind the misty mountains, the sun was gleaming in its full glory. Rays of yellow and a mixture of other colors I couldn't explain were spreading all over like butter melting. I couldn't say anything; just simply stare in amazement. It was a wonder that nature could provide such beautiful sights. Everyone took advantage of these things, even myself. I wished there was someway to express what I saw in words, but there really wasn't.

Great, I sounded like an old person majoring in poetry and expression of words. I was only seventeen.

As nightfall started falling, I turned around once more (there is a lot of Déjà vu in this story) and started to get back onto my horse. Until I realized that I had no more horse. I had just killed another animal. "Shit." I muttered to myself, causing Legolas to stare at me in confusion (as I mentioned, a lot of Déjà vu). "I just killed another animal. How is it that some animals death is always related to me?"

Then I realized something. "Crap." I said out loud. "I just lost my way back to Mirkwood."

"You can ride on my horse." Legolas suggested. I rolled my eyes, as he helped me again to get on his even bigger horse. Seriously, why couldn't I just ride a donkey or something? When Legolas climbed on top of the horse after me, I nearly fell back and right down the dropping point again. I also think that this whole world was trying to get me killed.

"You might want to hold on." Legolas suggested once more. I huffed, blushing to the point where I felt I was going to die of heatstroke and wrapped my arms around his waist. Suddenly, the horse took off, shooting through the forest and nearly making me scream. The whole time, I was nervous of another pit.

When we finally reached the castle, I was just about ready to drop dead. Only I couldn't because there was a commotion and I liked to know pretty much everything.


	7. I Am Dumped In A Forest By An Elf Prince

**Crystal: Hi again! First, I just wanted to thank everyone that has reviewed so far! It really means a lot to me to know that people are actually reading this story! Thanks guys! I am going to try to use better grammar, punctuation and will be improving my stories overall. **

**Second, I wanted to say that I am well aware that the technique that Aredhel uses in this chapter is used by Katniss Everdeen in the third book of the Hunger Games: Mockingjay. It was not my intention to use the same technique, and I only found out about it from my friends after I had finished the rough draft of this chapter. All rights go to Suzanne Collins. Thanks again, and I hope you enjoy the latest installment!**

**Disclaimer: Look on the second chapter.**

* * *

As soon as we walked through the castle gates, a guard came up to Legolas and started to speak in a worried way. "My Prince, we have an invasion of giant spiders in the forest. The King says that if they are not dealt with immediately, they could deal a hard blow to this kingdom." Legolas's face immediately hardened.

"Inform the king that I will send out a patrol of warriors including Tauriel and myself to deal with these monsters." Legolas replied, almost spitting out the last word with fire. This kingdom was great and all that, but these elves could be really racist. "If you would tell Tauriel, she will have the group ready in a matter of mere seconds." The guard scurried away, leaving Legolas and myself in his wake.

"Can I come?" I peeped in quietly. Legolas turned around to face me, his face serious now. "You are barely trained in combat. How do you expect to take on creatures five times your size?"

"I'm good at throwing rocks?" I said, more of a question. I really wanted to see some giant spiders. Legolas sighed, clearly at loss of what to do.

"If you come, you cannot put your life in danger. You must stay far behind and must not take on any spiders."

"Aye, aye captain!" I said, saluting Legolas to which he threw me a confused look at. Suddenly, Tauriel appeared, looking at me in confusion also.

"She is coming with our patrol group?" Tauriel asked, to which Legolas nodded his head. Tauriel groaned and rolled her eyes at me.

"Don't be so blue Tar-tar!" I said, leaning my head on her shoulder. "You should be happy that I'm coming with you and that I am so much fun!" Tauriel looked at me like I had three heads.

"My name is not Tar-tar and my skin is not colored blue." She replied in a stiff tone. "I merely do not want to have the responsibility of taking care of someone as annoying as yourself." It was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Whatever." I replied as the rest of our troops started gathering, which was only three other people. "You know you love me. Let's just go on this wonderful field trip."

* * *

When we got to the site, Legolas quickly put his hand up to silence us. Tauriel and me had fought about who was more annoying ever since we left, and frankly, I think Legolas had had enough of it.

Our group peered in the darkness for what seemed like hours, until we heard a shout from someone in the woods. Legolas suddenly sprang into action, charging into the woods. The rest of the group followed him except for me, because I didn't know that the group was going to charge in that fast.

I stumbled blindly after him, having lost the group a long time ago. I heard more shouts and battle cries and started to pump my legs faster. I didn't exactly take cross-country in my school. My red hair kept catching on branches, and having to detangle them only took more time.

I ran past weird-looking trees and giant stones until suddenly, there was no more of them. Instead, I had tripped over a branch and had fell right into the clearing where Legolas and the group was holding a bunch of short people at arrow point.

I immediately jumped up, brushing myself off, so I could reduce the awkwardness, but I knew inside, that I had totally ruined the moment. Everyone except for Legolas was staring at me with a look that I knew was a confused one. Why was everyone always so confused?!

Upon closer inspection, I realized that the short people in front of me were… dwarfs? I squealed, clapping my hands together and smiling widely. Ok, now definitely all eyes were on me. Not like I cared.

"Oh my God!" I said, jumping up and down. "I have ALWAYS wanted to meet real dwarfs! From where I come from, those people are only called midgets!" I probably looked like I was a kid that had had too much candy and was about to crash. Oh well.

"Aredhel." Legolas muttered through his teeth. "These are the enemies."

"I know but-" Tauriel pushed me back, rudely interrupting me.

"Take them away." Legolas commanded Tauriel and the others. They started to take the dwarfs away while Legolas and I stayed behind. Some of the dwarfs gazes lingered on me for a moment and then, they were gone.

"Aredhel." Legolas said, causing me to turn around to face him. "You must learn to control your emotions in front of the enemy in battle." His expression was serious, causing me to seriously believe that he was mad at me.

"What exactly did they do wrong?" I questioned Legolas, causing him to frown at me. "You just find them in your territory, and you immediately assume that they're bad?"

"That is not the problem. We must be sure that they are not enemies to this kingdom." Legolas shot back trying to be patient. "My father-" I cut him off.

"You know, at this point, I really don't give a shit about your father, the king." Legolas glared at me, which I swear, sent shivers up my spine but I kept going. I was heated up now. "All of you people are just racist! Everyone here is cold, calculating, and doesn't even care about anyone else! Everything you people do is for your own personal games!" Legolas had an infuriated look on his face, and suddenly, he just stormed away leaving me in his trail of dust.

Well that went well. It took a few seconds to stop panting from my outburst, and a couple of more minutes to cool down. That had been super harsh. I felt a wave of guilt wash over me. I didn't even know where that statement had come from. It was probably all the stress that I had piled up ever since coming here. I didn't know what I was doing here, if I would ever leave, and I didn't have any knowledge of anything in this world.

But the main problem was, I was left all alone to find my way out of the damn forest by myself. I trudged along for what seemed like miles, and of course, I thought I was lost. I spent the time walking by picking my fingernails or looking above at the sky. It was only after three hours when I had had enough. Was I wandering in circles, or was I just cursed? I groaned, sinking to the ground and curling up into a ball.

Reality hit me like a ton of bricks at that moment. I started to recite my lines again, because that is what my mom had told me to do when I was upset. She had always told me to work my way up from the bottom on what was going on in my life. I shut my eyes tight and tried to think.

"_My name is Aredhel Léralondë. I have a serious heart condition called Cardiac Arrhythmias. I live in the castle of Mirkwood. I used to live on Earth, but I was transported here. I do not know why I am here. I am different from everyone else. I am making friends with Legolas Greenleaf and Tauriel. I just saw dwarfs while I was out on a daily patrol. I made a fool out of the patrol. Legolas arrested the dwarfs even after they didn't do anything. I got upset at that. Legolas and I had a fight. Legolas was an asshole and left me all by myself in these woods with giant spiders crawling around. I have to figure out how to get out." _

I opened my eyes, feeling much more calm than I was before. Sorting out your issues really did help sometimes. I slowly stood up, and looked around. Now, how was I going to get out of this? Suddenly, I had an idea. The trees in this forest were super tall, so I could just scale one and find the kingdom! I ran to the nearest tree and tried to climb it. It was hard work, and by the time I got to the top, I was grateful for the breeze, because I was sweating so hard.

I groaned, feeling stupid. Staring back right in front of me was the castle! I could have just walked a little more, and I would have been at the front gate! Rolling my eyes, I sat down on a branch to gather some rest before I climbed my way down. It felt nice, listening to the chirping of the birds and the sound of the nearby stream. I didn't even know there was a stream nearby but whatever; it wasn't like I cared!

Suddenly, there was a snapping sound below me, I looked right down, only to have my face slammed into a branch, and it hurt like hell. It hurt so bad that I didn't even notice that I had slipped out of the tree's grasp and was free-falling. I only noticed that I HAD been falling when I hit the ground, and hit my arm on a rock.

There was a horrible cracking sound, and I screamed, trying to bring my arm closer to me, but a gut wrenching pain stopped me from doing so. I was gritting my teeth so hard, that I thought my mouth was going to become disfigured and was trying not to scream. I somehow knew that I had just broken my arm, and it hurt like hell. I had only one thought in the moment after I had broken my arm.

Legolas was such an asshole, and if he weren't one hundred times stronger than me, I would have killed him when I got back to the castle.


End file.
